The present invention relates to electromotive engines and more particularly to an engine that can operate for extended periods of time after an initial charge by a battery or after an initial charge of pressurized fluid.
Various engines have used pressurized fluids to store energy, which is typically used as needed for later consumption. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,356, 3,677,008, 3,597,621, and 3,801,793 all describe engines which, to some extent, incorporate the use of pressurized fluids to store energy for later consumption during peak periods of use.
The field of motors is replete with many different examples of pumps and magnets, each attempting to find the most efficient design which delivers the most cumulative power over time for the least amount of initial energy. The initial energy may be, for example, from a battery or from a pre-pressurized liquid. Other motors have used compressed air for more continuous generation of electricity, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,592, 3,487,228 and 4,873,450. All of the above motors, to some extent, are capable of operating for extended periods of time on a single initial charge.
All of the above systems have similar drawbacks. In particular, the design which coordinates the turbine and the relevant pumps are not as efficient as possible. Moreover, the energy expended in the turbine is not effectively recycled. There is a need for a system with an advanced pump design and magnet configuration to more efficiently run the engine and recycle the expended energy. There is also a need for a system which can be used to provide both mechanical energy as well as electrical energy.